Ivabradine has the chemical designation (S)-3-{3-[(3,4-dimethoxybicyclo[4.2.0]octa-1,3,5-triene-7-ylmethyl)methylamino]propyl}-7,8-dimethoxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepine-2-one. Ivabradine has the following structural formula (I):

Synthesis routes for the preparation of ivabradine and its use for preventing and treating various clinical conditions of myocardial ischaemia, supraventricular arrhythmias and coronary arteriosclerotic episodes are reported to be disclosed in EP 534 859.
Ivabradine is an active substance reported to have a bradycardic effect for the treatment of stable angina pectoris, in particular in patients for whom beta-blockers are contraindicated or an intolerance of beta-blockers is present. Ivabradine is reported to selectively inhibit the If-ion current, which, as an intrinsic pacemaker in the heart, controls the spontaneous diastolic depolarisation in the sino-atrial node and thus regulates the heart rate. Under physiological conditions, ivabradine, the S-enantiomer of a racemate, is reported to have a very good solubility (>10 mg/ml).
The prior art apparently discloses administration forms of ivabradine, which release the active substance substantially without a time delay. The administration form Procoralan® (Servier), which is prepared by wet granulation, releases ivabradine rapidly and almost completely after oral intake. WO 2003-061662 apparently discloses an ivabradine-containing, orally dispersible tablet, which releases the active substance very rapidly in the mouth.
Also solid pharmaceutical compositions for the controlled release of ivabradine are reported to be known. WO 2002/051387 apparently describes such a composition comprising a thermoformable mixture of ivabradine and one or more polymers selected from the group of the polymethacrylates. This composition is reported to be obtainable by mixing the active substance with the polymer with lowering of the viscosity of said mixture under the action of heat and shear forces of a screw inside the cylinder and pressing out the molten mixture. However, the document does not disclose whether the active substance dissolves in the polymer in this preparation method. No indications are also given to a particular embodiment of the method that could lead to the dissolution of the active substance in the polymer.
Moreover, various polymorphic forms of the ivabradine hydrochloride are reported to be described in the state of the art. WO 2005/110993 A1 apparently discloses polymorph alpha, WO 2006/092493 A1 apparently discloses polymorph beta, WO 2006/092491 A1 apparently discloses polymorph beta d (dehydrated). In addition, polymorph gamma, polymorph gamma d, polymorph delta, and polymorph delta d are reported to be known in the art. In addition, WO2008/065681 apparently reports the so-called Form I of Ivabradine HCl. WO 2008/146308 A2 apparently discloses amorphous ivabradine.
Also various salts of ivabradine are apparently known in the art. WO 2008/146308 A2 apparently discloses ivabradine oxalate, WO 2009/124940 A1 apparently discloses ivabradine hydrobromide.